The Finders Inc.
by Tori Yuki Ichimura
Summary: After the war, our friends start Finders Inc., a company dedicated to the finding of peoples’ lost objects. ...craziness...


**The Finders Inc.**

_After the war the Gundam pilots, through sheer boredom and lack of anything better to do, began the organization known as **Finders Inc.**, a company dedicated to the finding of peoples' lost objects (even if they get lost themselves in the process)._

Introductions

         "I'm going to need these papers filed under FOUND," smirked a tall, dark-haired man. The screen froze and the camera zoomed in. '_Heero Yuy: detective_' typed tastefully across the bottom of the screen shot and the picture resumed it's normal motions as Heero placed the papers on a desk and sauntered off down the hall.

~*~*~

         "Miss, please calm down and try to remember… where did you leave it last?" a blonde-haired man asked and rested a comforting hand on a sobbing woman's shoulder. The screen froze and zoomed in again on the man. '_Quatre Raberba Winner: intelligence_' appeared at the bottom, and then he went right back to consoling his distraught client.

~*~*~

         "INJUSTICE! Finders keepers, losers weepers is NOT HONORABLE!" a Chinese man in a pressed suit and reading glasses yelled and slammed his fist on the table in front of his, causing his client to jump a bit. That scene froze as well and '_Chang Wu Fei: lawyer_' materialized below it. The trail then resumed.

~*~*~

         "Hmmm… What's behind door number three, big boy?" a chestnut-haired woman asked and leaned seductively on the desk in front of a prim-looking executive. The picture froze and the words '_Duet Maxine: stealth operations operative_' flashed across before it resumed. 

         The woman elegantly arched an eyebrow, and that was the only signal her partner needed. He ducked expertly behind the executive and cracked open one of his desk drawers as Duet kept the man occupied. Victoriously, he drew forth a small rubber duck and the scene froze again. '_Duo Maxwell: stealth operations operative_'.

~*~*~

          A boy with ginger-brown hair sat across a steel table from a grungy-looking man with handcuffs. They sat in silence for some time before the latter broke down crying and started blurting out that he had, in fact, stolen the cookies from the cookie jar. The boy with the unibang smirked knowingly and the picture froze. The words '_Trowa Barton: criminal analyst_' appeared and the scene returned to normal.

~*~*~

         A brown-haired boy in a dark green tee-shirt and loose beige khakis sat in the drivers seat of an uncovered jeep, peering through a pair of binoculars at the scenery out the window to his right. The picture stopped and another tasteful typing of text explained that this was none other than '_Andrew Joshua Talon: field agent_'.

         In the passenger seat, a girl with dark brown hair stood up and leaned on the top of the windshield, shielding her eyes with a hand and scanning the sky. '_Tori Yuki Ichimura: field agent_' appeared as the scene froze to capture the moment before allowing the two to continue their duties.

~*~*~

         A boy with light brown hair and gold-flecked green eyes stared hard at the papers in front of him. He ran a hand through his bangs and looked up with a start as someone knocked at his door. The panorama paused and the words '_Stanton Nightshade: special agent_' told us why. 

         It resumed, only to pause again a few moments later when the door opened to reveal a medium-height girl with short brown hair and brown eyes. '_Lyra Koshima: merchandising!'_

~*~*~

         A beautiful blonde woman walked into a room furnished only by a long table where the **Finders Inc.** employees sat and placed a thick manila folder at the head. The moment froze again and zoomed in on the woman. '_Relena Peacecraft: chief of staff_'.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tori: **Okay! ^___^  That was just my introduction! 

**Kegawa: **GODDAMN LINE!!! *jumps up and down on the stupid line at the bottom of the page*

**Tori: ***sweatdrop* I'm a little unfamiliar with this program, but I'm working on it!

**Ke: ***whips out bazooka* YOU ARE _SO_ GOING DOWN, AUTO-FORMAT!

**Tori: **Forget it, Kegawa… Anyways, here's my call to all authors and authoresses! 

**AUTHORS**

If you have a lost object, be it your sock, your dignity, or anything in between, the **Finders Inc.** will, er, find it, and restore it to you!

(Disclaimer)

I don't own the pilots, ANY of them, or the authors, except for myself.

If you are an author and you don't want to be in this story that I have apparently dragged you into kicking and screaming, just tell me and I'll ask Relena to fire you or something.


End file.
